


Tension

by chynnawrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: After teaming up with Diego, tensions rise between you two
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves x Reader, Diego Hargreeves x Unnamed OFC
Kudos: 38





	Tension

“Diego, why do you keep getting us into stuff like this?” I panted, running beside him.

“All about the spontaneity, baby!” He laughed as the flashing lights lit up his face.

“You’re such a prick!” I hollered, laughing as I sprinted past him.

“Takes one to know one.” He chuckled and caught up with me. The flashing lights of a police car grew closer and I felt him grab my arm, pulling me into a small alleyway.

“God, Beeman needs to chill. Get a drink and get laid.” I scoffed as I watched Diego keep an eye out.

“Cut him a break. Ever since Eudo-“ He stopped himself from saying her first name and hung his head, “Patch died, he’s been real tough on people in the streets. That means me. And by association, you.” He explained and peered around the corner of the wall, his chest heaving.

“I know. Sorry.” I walked over and leaned against the wall with him. “You really liked her, huh?” I asked.

“Yeah. She was great.” He chuckled, still trying to catch his breath. “I think the coast is clear.” He added, looking over to me.

“Then I guess we’d better head home.” I sighed and started walking out of the alley.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He leaned against the wall of one of the buildings, I stopped and stood across from him, realizing how small the alley he had pulled us into was. I was almost face to face with him and I could almost feel the evening out of his breathing.

I felt Diego’s eyes on me and chuckled nervously as his breath mixed with mine. We stood facing each other, neither of us moving to leave. I looked up and into those big brown eyes, my breath hitching as I noticed how deep they really were.

“I-I’m gonna g-g-go.” He stuttered and walked away, muttering to himself.

* * *

“Every single time.” I huffed and pulled Diego into a different alley, one that was smaller than the one he had pulled us into.

“Thanks. I thought they almost had us.” He heaved, his body pressing mine against a wall in the alley.

I looked at him and tried to catch my breath. His eyes were cast down, so I only just noticed the scar that went through his eyebrow. I was unwilling to move as I looked him over, noticing details I never had before.

“What’s wrong?” Diego asked, his eyes locked with mine, his breath hot against my skin.

“Nothing. I…I…” I stammered before giving up and wrapping my hand around the back of his neck. I pulled myself closer to him and crashed my lips against his. I thought he would have pulled away, but he leaned in and pulled me closer.

When the kiss finally broke, we both took a deep breath as we locked eyes again. Our breathing mixed as his thumb ran over my cheek and lips.

“’Bout time we did that huh?” Diego chuckled and bit his lip.

“You’re not upset?” I mumbled and looked down.

“Upset? Not a chance, baby. I’ve been wanting that to happen for a while now.” He laughed, brushing stray strands of hair out of my face and lifting my chin gently.

“So what does this mean for us?” I asked and looked up at him.

“Let’s talk about that over a drink at my place.” He whispered and intertwined his fingers with mine, leading me out of the alley and toward his apartment.


End file.
